Multidisciplinary research effort involving the following principal investigators. SM Shnider: Impact of obstetric anesthesia on the fetus and newborn. CR Bainton: Control of breathing in response to a change in overall body metabolism. EI Eger and DD Koblin: Anesthetic mechanisms, site of action and potency. WK Hamilton and PL Wilkinson: Anesthesia, surgery and myocardial ischemia. RD Miller: Hypothermia and the pharmacokinetics and dynamics of d-tubocurarine and pancuronium. The pharmacokinetics of dTC during narcotic-nitrous oxide vs halothane anesthesia in patients undergoing surgery. The interaction between tricyclic antidepressants, halothane and pancuronium. The influence of hypokalemia on a nondepolarizing neuromuscular blockade. RA Mitchell: Regional histochemistry and electromyographic analysis of the cat respiratory diaphragm. Spectral analysis of the phrenic and recurrent laryngeal nerve in the cat. MF Roizen: The effect of anesthetics on adrenergic activity. JW Severinshaus: Regulation of respiration. Transcutaneous techniques. Multiplexed mass spectrometer monitoring in operating rooms. Neuromuscular block monitor with EMG area display.